


Луки, стрелы и немного счастья

by WTF AsianHistoricalDorama 2021 (AsianHistoricalDorama)



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/WTF%20AsianHistoricalDorama%202021
Summary: В Сонгюнгване объявлен лучный турнир, но Гёль О совершенно не хочется в нем участвовать. Вот только из-за одной неугомонной девицы… то есть, простите, из-за одного весьма достойного юного студента все идет кувырком
Relationships: Moon Jae Shin / Kim Yoon Hee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: AsianHistoricalDorama: ЗФБ-2021-07:спецквест, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Луки, стрелы и немного счастья

…С ума они все посходили с этим лучным турниром, не иначе.  
И нет, Гёль О не собирается участвовать. Сам он в собственных умениях не сомневается, а доказывать их другим – еще чего не хватало. Да и требуются там команды, а идти на состязание в компании зануды-Норона – нет уж, спасибо. Что же до третьего обитателя их комнаты – так это даже не смешно. Слабый ребенок, который и лук-то никогда прежде в руках не держал, что толку от него на стрельбище?  
Зачем эти двое так упорно продолжают тренироваться, Гёль О решительно не понимает. Он же ясно сказал: пусть на него даже не рассчитывают.

…Нет, они точно разум потеряли. Глава студенческого совета – засранец тот еще, но с луком обращаться умеет. Вероятно, не хуже Ли Сон Чжуна или самого Гёль О, но уж точно – лучше, чем Ким Юн Сик вообще когда-нибудь научится. Этот ребенок тетиву-то как следует натянуть не может, ну куда ему состязаться с Ха Ин Су? А нахальное дитя с непрошибаемой уверенностью заявляет: я выиграю у вас в финале, и вы, господин глава совета, извинитесь передо мной. И тот с готовностью подхватывает: буду, мол, ждать с нетерпением. Вот же ж… связался квисин с младенцем!

…И он сам, похоже, дурак не меньший, потому что лично надевает Ким Юн Сику кольцо лучника. Дождь хлещет ледяными потоками, и оба они уже промокли насквозь, и узкие плечи под его рукой вздрагивают от холода. И Гёль О говорит решительно: больше тебе не будет больно.  
Глупость он сказал, конечно. Будет, и еще как. И Гёль О в конце концов опять не выдерживает: закидывает упрямую мелочь на плечо, утаскивает со стрельбища и сам промывает в вине изодранные тетивой ладошки. А Ким Юн Сик смотрит на него своими огромными глазищами и заявляет: саён, вы обязательно должны участвовать!  
Гёль О фыркает в ответ, но на самом-то деле понимает, что уже согласился.

…Нет, он и правда рехнулся вместе с ними всеми за компанию. Идти на турнир с дыркой в боку, когда в ушах нещадно шумит, а перед глазами то и дело темнеет – глупость несусветная. Тут не то что о победе думать, тут вообще в мишень бы хоть как-нибудь попасть! Вот позорище-то будет: опытный стрелок – а выступает хуже, чем юнец, впервые взявший в руки лук всего-то несколько дней назад!

…Гёль О смотрит, как Ким Юн Сик вскидывает лук к небу и смеется. И наплевать уже на боль от раны, и стыд за собственные слабые выстрелы куда-то делся – все это больше не имеет значения. Важно только счастье, что плещется сейчас в широко распахнутых глазах этого неугомонного ребенка.  
И Гёль О улыбается в ответ.

**БАННЕР**

    

`  
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120259"><img src="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/0/0/3500239/87044409.png"></a>  
`  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


в оформлении использована серия **Cat & Song dynasty**   
художника [苏徵楼|Су Чжэнлоу](https://changan-moon.tumblr.com/post/168081480873)


End file.
